


Something Sweet

by severinne



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: Birthday Cake, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Food Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy catches Pike preparing an unexpected birthday surprise. This is all norfolkdumpling's fault for prompting me to write a drabble featuring Pike with a secret talent for cake decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



‘What the _hell_?’ McCoy’s hand flew to his ass, glaring as Pike brandished the offending spatula.

‘That’s for ruining the surprise.’

‘How was I to know you were baking me a damn cake?’ He glanced incredulously at the exquisitely decorated cake on Pike’s kitchen counter, stifled an involuntary chuckle.

‘You’ll get another if you start laughing,’ Pike warned.

‘Don’t you dare,’ he snapped. ‘You already got icing on my uniform.’

‘Best take it off then.’ Pike thumbed a smear of icing over his lower lip before slowly licking him clean. ‘Think I’ve got a better plan for my birthday boy.’


End file.
